


Please Remember Me

by recycledmedia



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember me when you're out walkin'<br/>When snow falls high outside your door<br/>Late at night when you're not sleepin'<br/>And moonlight falls across your floor<br/>When I can't hurt you anymore"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback, RayV to Fraser multiple episodes as he leaves for his undercover assignment.
> 
> This vid was completed in 2003 and is on our 1st compilation and our DS compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vj2Mm5zA5M0

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
